Secrets And Lies
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: It all started with a kiss. But, she soon found out there was much more. Troyella. First chapter is the trailer. Hope you like this one. R&R plz. Also I do not own any of the characters except for Lily and Ashton. Second chapter up!
1. Trailer

**

* * *

A/N: This is just a fun idea I came up with. Tell me if you like it. This is my first trailer. The rest of the story will be suspenseful and will catch your attention. So please review or whatever. And no flames please.

* * *

**

**It all started with a kiss.**

_Shows Troy's and Gabriella's face lit up_

_He then leans in and kisses her_

**Then it began to come clearer to her**

_Gabriella sighs as Troy runs off down the hall_

**She wasn't the only one.**

_Troy's kissing another girl._

**Now he has to make a choice.**

_Gabriella pushes him up against the lockers_

Troy: What is your problem?

Gabriella: I want to be your only girl.

Troy: But, you are my only girl.

Gabriella: You're lying to me Troy.

Troy: What do you want me to do?

Gabriella: I want you to choose.

Troy: I can't do that.

**Before it's too late.**

_Troy runs up to the car wreck and sees Gabriella's life-less_

_body._

Troy: No. Gabi. I'm sorry.

_He puts his hand under her neck and lifts her head onto his lap_

_and begins sobbing._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Troy: They won't find out about eachother

_Chad sighs._

Chad: Okay, but, if they do. It's your funeral

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Chad: I think that Troy's got some serious issues.

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella: Am I crazy? You know for being in love?

_Taylor shakes her head no._

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

Taylor: Hey Bolton! You hurt my friend I hurt you.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Sharpay: Ashton! Sweetie!

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Ryan: We all knew he was a player.

**And guest starring Justin Timberlake as Ashton Farmer**

Ashton: Dude, I'm dating your sister.

_Ryan glares at him._

Ryan: Not on my watch.

**And starring Kelly Clarkson as Lily Clover**

Lily: So you are single?

_Troy nods._

Lily: Great. Pick me up around 8. And not a minute after.

**Coming to soon:**

**Secrets and Lies**

**A fanfic by: BrandonQuinn101**


	2. The Beach Party

**

* * *

A/N: Totally sorry for the long update. But, I finally got the 2nd chapter up. I'm also gonna start working on some more of my HSM stories. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

**

Gabriella walked along the beach on the lovely fourth of July night waiting for the fireworks to explode. Troy ran up to her. "Hey. I didn't see you here. Um, what's your name?", Troy asked as he flashed his million dollar smile. Gabriella smiled. "Gabriella. Gabriella Montez.", she said smiling.

"Gabriella. Wow.", he said. "Can I call you Gabi?", he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure.", she said.

"My dad's hosting this party. Want a hot dog? Maybe a drink?", he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure.", she said. Troy grabbed her hand and ran over to his dad who was at the grill cooking. Jack smiled. "Son. Wait until everything's done.", Jack said as he turned the burgers over. "Who is this?", he asked. Troy cleared his throat. "Dad meet Gabriella. Gabriella meet my dad, Jack Bolton.", he said.

"Nice to meet you.", Jack said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr.Bolton.", she said smiling.

"Please. Call me Coach. Mr makes me feel old.", Jack said smiling.

"Okay.", Gabriella said sighing. She looked up at the stars.

"Hold on okay?", Troy said.

Troy walked away and ran off to a black haired girl. "Hey babe.", he said kissing her cheek. She smiled. "Why are we way over here?", she asked. Troy looked around the corner and waved at a smiling Gabriella. "Cause I wanted to give you this.", he said as he took a necklace out of his pocket.

"Oh baby. T for Troy?", she asked.

"Well yeah. I want everyone to know that your my girl.", he said.

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you.".

"No problem. Now I have to get back to the party.", he said walking away.

* * *

Taylor ran and caught a frisbee bumping into Gabriella. "I'm so sorry.", she said. Gabriella just smiled. "It's okay.", she said. Taylor held her hand out. "Taylor McKessie. And you are?", she said. Gabriella giggled. "Gabriella Montez.", Gabriella said as Troy ran up to her. Taylor walked away and threw the frisbee back to Chad. 

"Hey.", she said.

"Hey. Listen, I wanna give you something.", Troy said.

"What?", Gabriella asked as Troy went into his pocket.

"This.", he said pulling out the same necklace that he gave the other girl.

"Thank you. It's perfect.", she said. He smiled.

"No problem. This has been the best summer of my life.", he said wrapping his arm around her chest. She smiled and looked at the sky. "Mine too.", she said. He smiled and sighed . The sky lit up with fireworks and Troy looked down at her. Her eyes were so beautiful. Especially in the dark.

Before he knew it, he kissed her. "I'm sorry. I have to go.", he said.

* * *

Gabriella walked down the hall and to her locker. She sighed. She missed the summer night at the beach. She grabbed her necklace and walked down the hall holding her books by her side. When she walked into the room there she saw him. Troy A Bolton. The guy she had fallen in love with at the party. 

"Miss Montez, please take your seat.", Ms. Darbus said.

"Sorry.", she said and she ran over to her seat.

The bell rang and Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy from the back of the room. She smiled and played with her necklace until Ms Darbus cleared her throat. Gabriella looked at the front and broke out of her daydream. Troy looked behind at her and winked. She looked at her books and smiled.

* * *

Gabriella stood at her locker and opened it. She put her books into her locker and felt his warm hands cover her eyes. "Guess who.", he said. Gabriella giggled. "Hmmm. Let me think. Chad?", she asked. Troy stepped away. "Chad?!", he asked. Gabriella turned around. "I'm kidding. I knew it was you.", she said. 

"I thought so.", he said kissing her.

"Troy!", came a familiar voice from across the room.

"I'll be right back.", he said as he ran off and ran up to the same black haired girl that was at the beach. "Hey baby.", she said. He rubbed the back of his neck and kissed her on her cheek. He pulled her behind the lockers and kissed her. "Why do we always hide when you kiss me?", she asked.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gabriella ever find out about the other girl? Will Troy give up his player ways? How long can he keep this charade up? Keep reading to find out.**


End file.
